


Lets Talk About Firsts

by wononetoo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eddie is an innocent bean, First Kiss, First Time, Hair Pulling, M/M, Rimming, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wononetoo/pseuds/wononetoo
Summary: The losers compare first times, a topic Eddie is unfamiliar with.





	1. Let's Talk About Parties

**Author's Note:**

> The group is about 20 in this and Eddie and Richie are roommates at a school dorm.

It had started at a party.

As reluctant as a majority of the losers were about attending, Bev had really really wanted to go with everyone. so they had all agreed to go.

Eddie hated parties.

He didn’t drink or smoke or do any of the typical “party” stuff. He hated the taste of alcohol and the one time Richie talked him into trying his joint, it had sent him into a coughing fit that he didn’t really want to relive.

So he mostly just sat on one of the couches. Usually one of the others would come sit with him, typically Mike or Richie. Bev would sometimes get him up dancing but he would always return to the couches.

Tonight was no different. Eddie was planted on the couch in the basement slowly drinking some kind of punch Richie had found for him. Bill, Ben, Mike, and Stan were sitting around him, each sipping on red solo cups filled with various liquids. Richie and Bev had disappeared, most likely to go smoke something.

“Hey Eddie, what was your first like?”

Eddie wasn’t really listening to the conversation that the boys were having around him, that’s probably why Mike’s question threw him off so bad. He turned his neck to stare hard at Mike and made a general confused sound.

Bill laughed from the other side of Eddie.

“we’re t-talking about f-firsts, Eddie,” Bill explained, his usually unnoticeable stutter returning more with each drink he had.

Eddie’s face light up.

“Firsts?” he turned to look at each of their faces. Mike and Ben smiled at him. Stan was resting his head on Bill’s shoulder looking over at Eddie.

“Yeah, like first Kiss, first sexual experience. You know, the fun stuff.” Stan slurred, dropping his head so it was resting on Bills lap. He looked up at Eddie and burst out laughing at the blush that spread across his face. Sober Stan would probably kill Drunk Stan.

“So Eddie what was your first time like,” Ben asked from his spot on the floor, sounding genuinely interested.

“My, um, first time.” Eddie paused, looking down at his feet. “um it, ah.” He stalled, hoping for some kind of miracle to get him out of this conversation.

That miracle came. And its name was Richie.

“WHAT’S UP FUCKERS” Richie yelled loudly as he hopped down the stairs. Bev following closely behind him laughing. Eddie rolled his eyes as Richie dramatically draped himself in Eddie lap. Bev took a seat on the floor next to Ben.

“My Eddie, I’ve missed you!” He exclaimed throwing his head back to half lean on Mike as well. “What are you loser’s talkin’ about.” He asked looking around the group.

“Nothing Really,” Eddie replied rather quickly. Richie reached his hand up to pinch Eddie’s cheek.

 

“Then why’s your face all red.” He asked wiggling his cheeks between his fingers.

“We were talkin’ about firsts, Rich.” Mike filled him in. Richie dropped Eddie’s cheek and turned to face the rest of the group.

“But Eddie’s being boring so, Richie your turn,” Stan called from Bill lap, holding his arm up and pointing at Richie. “Richie what was your first, um, blowjob like.” Stan finished before bursting out laughing again.

“Giving or receiving.” Richie winked down at Bev who also erupted in laughter. Bill, Ben, and Mike joined in on the laughter when Richie “seductively” licked his lips.

Eddie definitely didn’t laugh. He stared hard at the back of Richie’s shirt. Almost wanting to get out of this conversation more than the last. Richie started into a very detailed story about Emily Lockie in tenth grade. And then Derek Madin in eleventh…

Richie finished his story with a bow which sent the group into a new wave of laughter and looked around the room. “okay, Bev, you turn. What was your first…”

Eddie tuned out the conversation again, using Richie’s body as a literal shield from the rest of the group.

Eddie rubbed his eye sleepily and look at the time on his watch.

An hour had passed without him realizing. He tugged lightly on the back of Richie’s shirt. Richie turned to look down at the other boy and noticed the tired expression he wore. Without any words being spoken between them he stood and threw his arms out.

“I’m sorry my good chaps. It appears I must be taking my leave.” He stated exaggeratedly in an awful British accent. “I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night, knowing I let my sweet Eddie Bear walk home all alone.” I reached one of his hands down and held it in front of Eddie’s face.

Eddie shook his head and stood, ignoring Richie’s hand. A choir of goodbyes followed and Eddie gave a little wave as he headed for the stairs. Richie bent down to where Bev was leaning against Ben and took Bev’s hand in his and kissed it. “Good night, my love.” He said as he bowed low and laughed when Ben jokingly pushed him off. He followed Eddie up the stairs and out the front door. It was a decently cold night as they headed towards their dorm room.


	2. Let's Talk About First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie walk home after a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I got really busy and couldn't finish this in 2 parts so I made it 3. hope you like it.

Eddie was pretty quiet for a majority of the walk, occasionally nodding at something Richie would say. His thoughts were still on the conversation that had taken place at the party.

He had probably looked like such an idiot stuttering and blushing like some kinda virgin… I guess that was the problem, Eddie was a virgin. In every single sense of the word.

How pathetic was that? Eddie had just turned twenty and he still hadn’t even kissed anyone. The closest he had gotten was at a grade 9 party when they were playing spin the bottle and it had landed on him. He ended up having a panic attack when Lisa woita leaned in to kiss him. That was the last time anyone had come remotely close to his lips. Besides the time Richie had jokingly gone in to kiss his cheek but Eddie had turned and Richie ended up kissing way closer to Eddie’s lips then he had intended.

“You still with me spaghetti man.”

Richie had stopped walking and was leaning down to look Eddie in the eyes. He cocked an eyebrow up and laughed when a light blush spread across Eddie’s cheeks.

“Geez Eddie you’re as red as a tomato, you look like you did at the party,” Richie stated putting his arm around Eddie’s shoulder.

“It’s just cold is all,” Eddie mumbled looking down at the ground and leaning slightly into Richie. Purely for heat, he told himself.

“It wasn’t at the party,” Richie responded quietly staring at the side of Eddie’s face. As AD/HD as Richie was he was extremely good at noticing things about Eddie, especially when something was wrong.

“Richie, what was your first kiss like?” Eddie asked, changing the topic from himself. He was still staring hard at his feet as they turned a corner.

The smile somewhat dropped from Richie’s face and he looked at Eddie confused. “Well, It was with um Laura macdalan, In … grade 8 I think.” I Richie recalled looking up at the sky.

“Yeah, it was one of those shitty parking lot carnivals, on one of those little Farris wheels. Geez, I was such a romantic.” Richie laughed and pulled Eddie closer when he felt him shiver.

Eddie had been watching Richie from the corner of his eye keeping his head low. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“I’ve never done that before.” He said dropping his eyes to look back at the ground.

“what, you’ve never kissed a girl on a Farris wheel, I guess your just not as romantic as me.” Richie smiled and looked down at him. He noticed the brush on Eddie’s cheeks spreading down his neck.

Eddie looked up at Richie, keeping his head low and whispered

“No… I mean I’ve never kissed…anyone.”

Richie stopped walking, which, since his arm was still around Eddie made Eddie stop as well.

Richie dropped his arm and stared at the top of Eddie’s head. There was no way he’d never kissed anyone. I mean who wouldn’t want to kiss Eddie, he was adorable.

“Wasn’t there that one girl at that grad party?” Richie asked thinking back if he and Eddie had ever talked about anything like this.

“That was Mike.”

“What about after gym behind the bleachers that one time.” Eddie shook his head.

“No that was Bill”

“oh”

Silence passed between them and they stood in the cold for a solid minute. It wasn’t until Richie noticed Eddie shivering that he grabbed his hand and started walking again, pulling Eddie behind him. He didn’t get far. Eddie planted his feet and held onto Richie’s hand pulling him to a stop.

Richie turned his head to look down at Eddie giving him a confused look.

“Will you…” Eddie started but paused. Still looking at the ground.

Richie turned completely to face him. squeezing his hand to try and encourage him.

“Could you maybe…um…be my first kiss…” Eddie asked, looking up at Richie through his lashes.

Richie’s Brain stalled. Eddie had to be joking right? He was going to start laughing when he really looked at Eddie’s face. He was dead serious. And he was shaking. Richie wasn’t sure if it was nerves or cold.

“don’t you want your first kiss to be with someone special…?” Richie asked. he let go of Eddie’s hand. Eddie’s eyes widened in fear.

Richie pulled his jacket off of himself and wrapped it around Eddie’s shoulder, keeping his hands there. He stepped closer and bent his knees so their eyes were at the same eye level.

“you are someone special,” Eddie said quietly. Looking up to meet Richie’s eyes.

Richie moved his hands to the base of his neck. Pausing before slowly leaning down to press their lips together.

Eddie gasped in surprise. Even though he had asked, which he had no clue why he had even done that. He didn’t in a million years think that Richie would actually do it. Not that he didn’t want him to. Eddie had been thinking about this for a while. He tried not to.

Richie was the ultimate “single guy”. Eddie had spent countless nights sleeping on Bill and Stan’s couch whenever Richie had brought back some random girl or guy.

No, he definitely didn’t think he would ever be kissing Richie. But here he was.

Richie took a step closer to deepen the kiss. Eddie’s hands reached out and grabbed the hem of Richie’s Tee-shirt.

He was just now realizing that Richie was standing in the cold in just a tee-shirt. He broke the kiss, pulling his face away to look at Richie’s face.

His face was bright red.

“Oh my God. you’re probably freezing!” Eddie started pulling Richie’s jacket off of his shoulders. Richie stopped him, shaking his head.

“I’m actually quite hot right now, Mr. Kaspbrak” Richie lied. Smiling down at Eddie.

Eddie started freaking out about Richie catching a cold. He grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their place. Richie being pulled behind him happily


	3. Let's Talk About Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie get home after an eventful walk.

Eddie jammed the key into the lock and ushered Richie into the little entryway to their place. Richie was shaking and his nose and ears were bright red. Eddie held on to Richie’s cold hand as he pulled him down the hall towards the bathroom. He let go of his hand and pushed him inside, ordering him to take a shower. Eddie closed the door and stopped in his room to change and then to the small kitchen. He set a pot on the stove and poured two cups of milk into it. It wasn’t until Eddie waited for the milk to boil that everything that had happened on the walk finally sunk in.

Eddie threw his head onto the counter and made an embarrassingly happy sound. He raised his head and looked down the hall to the bathroom door. He was really glad Richie didn’t hear it.

Richie had kissed him. a full on the lips kiss. Eddie made the sounds again and rubbed his hand across his face. It was burning. Eddie could only assume that his face was extremely red. He tried to shake the smile from his face but it wouldn’t go away. This was the happiest Eddie had been in a while, and it was all over a stupid kiss that probably didn’t mean too much to Richie.

His smile dropped slightly at that thought.

Richie had kissed so many people, people that he actually liked. Eddie’s had just been a pity kiss.

That thought completely wiped the smile from his face. Eddie started to panic. What If Richie was regretting it. What if he didn’t want to talk to him anymore. This had been a huge mistake. This was definitely going to change how they were as friends.

Eddie’s train of thought kept chugging down that path until the sound of the milk boiling over broke him from it.

He mixed up one cup of hot chocolate instead of the two he had originally planned. His stomach wasn’t really feeling hot chocolate anymore. He placed the mug on the counter directly in the sight line of the bathroom door and retreated back to his room. He paused outside of the door and stared at the closed bathroom door before opening his and disappearing behind it.

Meanwhile, behind the bathroom door, Richie was absolutely ecstatic. And cold. Richie was really cold. He cranked the water to almost as far as it would go, stripped and jumped into the shower.

Eddie had wanted to kiss him! Eddie had said he was special! Richie was over the moon. He thought mostly everything that Eddie did was cute, but the image of him looking up at Richie and asking to be kissed would forever be number one.

Once Richie could actually feel his limbs he turned the water off and grabbed his towel. In Eddie’s haste to get Richie into the shower, he had forgotten to grab a change of clothes for him. Richie shrugged and wrapped the towel around his waist, before opening the bathroom door.

He didn’t really care enough to actually get dressed so he headed straight down the hall into the kitchen. He was happy to find the mug full of hot chocolate. He was less happy to not find Eddie. Usually, when they come home after parties they would hang out in the living room and watch a movie or something. That was where Richie had expected Eddie to be. He turned to look back down the hall at Eddie’s closed bedroom door.

He grabbed the mug in one hand and held the towel with the other and headed down the hallway stopping in front of Eddie door. he knocked lightly with his foot. Careful not to spill anything on the carpet or drop his towel. What would Eddie think if Richie kissed him and then turned up at his door naked 20 minutes later?

When Eddie didn’t answer Richie kicked the door again slightly harder.

“Ed’s I know you’re awake. Open up.” Richie called out, leaning his ear against the door to listen for any kind of movement. He didn’t hear any. He placed the mug on the hallway table beside Eddie’s door and knocked again, this time with his arm.

“I’m coming in Eddie. I hope you’re decent because I’m not.” Richie yelled as he turned the door handle and entered Eddie’s room.

The lights were off and Richie could make out a shape in Eddie bed across the room. Richie took a step into the room.

“Eds?”

“I’m sleeping, Richie,” Eddie replied. Richie knew that tone of voice. Eddie was worried about something. He took a few more step into the room until he was standing beside Eddie’s bed.

“Are you going to talk to me or am I going to have to put a wet towel in your bed,” Richie asked, looking down at Eddie. The room was dark, the only light coming from Eddie’s computer screen on his desk.

“What are you even talking about…” Eddie sat up abruptly and turned to face Richie. Who was standing in nothing but a towel beside his bed. Eddie’s face was directly in front of Richie’s bare chest. His face lit up. He crossed his arms and turned to look at the wall.

“So, are we going to talk,” Richie asked, hoping that Eddie could see the smile that spread across his face in the dark.

“talk about what,” Eddie grumbled. Refusing to look back at Richie. Him coming in here shirtless was cheating.

“I don’t know Eddie, maybe that kinda big thing that happened on the walk over here,” Richie explained mimicking Eddie and crossing his arms.

“We don’t need to talk about that, besides it was just a pity kiss. It didn’t even mean anythi- “Richie cut Eddie off by grabbing his face and forcefully pressing their lips together. Richie had been so happy about that first kiss and he was not going to let Eddie’s inability to not over analyze things ruin it.

Eddie was slow to get into the kiss but relaxed into it eventually. Richie sat down on Eddie’s bed, not breaking away from Eddie. Eddie whimpered when Richie licked his bottom lip. The sound was too cute and Richie had to pull away to look at Eddie’s face. He was as red as a tomato again. Eddie slowly opened his eyes to look back at Richie.

Richie realized that he had unintendedly followed through with his threat. He grabbed his towel making sure it didn’t fall.

“shit, I’m sorry Eds. I got your bed all wet.” he started to stand but was stopped by Eddie’s hand grabbing his arm. Richie and Eddie locked eyes.

“Richie?”

“Yeah?”

“…”

“Could you be my first for more things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger !?!?!?!?! sorry I was too tired to finish tonight. next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	4. Let's Talk About Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I bumped the rating on this up to explicit because this got a lot dirtier then I had originally intended so I hope you still enjoy it.

Richie blinked down at Eddie, trying to process what he was asking. He dropped his face so his hair was covering it. A minute passed by without either of the boys saying anything.

The silence was killing Eddie. He started to instantly regret opening his mouth at all.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that.” Eddie said panicking. He let go of Richie’s arm, scooting back on the bed away from him.

Richie’s arm shot out and grabbed onto Eddie’s shirt. Keeping him from moving any further.

“if you think I’m just going to let you go after that then your crazy,” Richie growled, his voice low. He tilled his head up to lock eyes with Eddie. Eddie noticed his eyes were blown out and he looked at Eddie like no one had before. Like he wanted him.

Eddie shivered when Richie tugged on the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. So their noses were almost touching. He held him there and licked his lips.

“I want you so bad right now,” Richie whispered, glancing down to Eddie’s lips. Eddie leaned in to kiss Richie but Richie moved his head away. Eddie looked up at him confused.

“If you kiss me right now I don’t think I can stop what happens next.” Richie explained still looking down at Eddie’s lips. Eddie blushed when he thought of what would happen next.

“Are you okay with that?” Richie asked. He moved his eyes up to meet Eddie’s. that look of want was still there but there was also concern. Eddie slowly nodded his head and leaned it once more.

When they were only a few centimeters away from each other. Richie pushed on his stomach to stop him from coming any closer.

“I need you to say it.”

Eddie looked at the other desperately. Their lips were so close, Eddie could stick his tongue out and lick Richie’s lips if he wanted to but he looked at his expression and saw that he was being serious.

“Yes,” Eddie squeaked out. Feeling the blush on his cheek deepen at how stupid he probably sounded. Richie raised his eyebrow and smirked. Keeping one hand grasped in Eddie soft tee-shirt, he reached his other up to hold Eddie’s neck.

“I…I want you to Richie.”

That was all it took for Eddie to be pushed back onto his bed, Richie pressing their lips together quickly using his tongue to push his way into Eddie’s mouth. Richie settled leaning over him, his arms on either side of Eddie’s head, keeping himself up. 

Eddie needed something to hold on, he felt dizzy. But a good kind of dizzy. He reached his hand up and made contact with Richie’s bare stomach. Richie broke the kiss and let out a heavy breath.

“The field seems a little uneven here Eds.” Richie gestured down. He was still just in a towel the hung dangerously low on his hips. While Eddie was fully dressed in his Tee-shirt and pajama bottoms.

Eddie also looked down and at where his hand met Richie’s skin. He spread his hand out and moved it across Richie’s stomach and chest, exploring his body. Richie shuddered under his touch. He sucked in a breath and moved one of his hand down to pull on the hem of Eddie’s shirt. He lifted it a far as he could and mirrored Eddie’s movements.

Eddie whined at the touch, his hand stopped moving and held onto Richie’s side. Richie lowered his head to press a kiss on Eddie’s lips. It was a quick kiss. Richie shifted lower to press light kisses down Eddie’s neck. 

Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut and he let his head roll back, giving Richie more access to his neck.

Richie smiled into Eddie’s skin. He sucked a mark into the base of Eddie’s neck. Eddie’s mouth hung open as Richie made his way down his throat. Richie ran his fingers down Eddie’s sides resting them on his hips. He lifted his head to look down at Eddie.

Eddie made small noises as Richie kissed his stomach, right above his bellybutton. Richie held the bottom of Eddie shirt as high up his torso as he could. He wished he could get it off of him but he also didn’t want to break contact with him, so he just settled for keeping it scrunched up under Eddie’s armpits.

Richie moved lower down Eddie’s stomach tugging lightly on the waist of his pajama pants and exposing more of his hip bone. Eddie watched Richie and moaned when Richie dropped off the bed and knelt in front of him on the floor. 

Without Richie on top of him, Eddie sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Tossing it on the floor. Richie grabbed Eddie’s hips and moved him so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Richie shifted his hands and grabbed the waistband of Eddie’s pants. He looked up at Eddie and raised his eyebrows, asking silently if he was still okay with what was happening. Eddie swallowed hard and nodded his head.

Eddie raised his hips off the bed as Richie pulled his pajama and boxers down. Eddie turned his head to stare at the wall when Richie whistled.

“That’s quite a sight kaspbrak.” Richie said once he had tossed Eddie’s pants over his shoulder.

Richie wasn’t joking, although his delivery was a bit crude. He had honestly never seen anything as beautiful as Eddie sitting in front of him naked and trying to hide his face, which was blushing like crazy. Richie had been with quite a few people and none of them even came close to Eddie.

Eddie was pretty sure he was going to overheat his face was so hot. Why did Richie have to say things sometimes?

Richie nudged Eddie knee with his elbow causing Eddie to turn from the wall and look down. Eddie spread his legs slowly, making room of Richie to sit between them. 

He watched as Richie leaned down to kiss the top of his thigh. Eddies hand held onto his bed sheet as Richie kissed his way up Eddie’s leg. Richie hovered over Eddie lap. 

He reached for Eddie’s hand and lifted it from the bed and placed it on his head, right above his ear.

Eddie ran his fingers through Richie’s hair, it was still slightly damp from his shower. One of Eddie’s fingers got caught in Richie’s hair, Eddie pulled lightly to untangle it and his eyes widened when Richie moaned.

“You can pull if you want.” Richie smiled up at him his voice soft, the hair pull seemed to be affecting him. his face was now almost as red as Eddie. Eddie cautiously moved his other hand off of the bed and laced it through Richie’s hair. He pulled experimentally and stared down in fascination as Richie whined and his breathing picked up.

Eddie hadn’t noticed that Richie had slowly been movie his head closer. He definitely noticed when Richie stuck is tongue out and licked the tip of his dick. The grip Eddie had on Richie’s hair loosened when Richie took him into his mouth.

He had only taken the tip into his mouth and Eddie was already whimpering above him. Richie worked his way further down pulling back out slightly and repeating that process while Eddie squirmed and gasped. 

Richie loved it. He looked up at Eddie face which was scrunched up, his eyebrows raised in pleasure. He smiled around Eddie and continued to bob his head. He flicked his tongue, a move Emily Jordan had shown him two years ago.

His smile turned into a full on moan when Eddie grabbed a fist full of hair, wanting something to hold onto and tugged. Richie kept his mouth around Eddie and panted. He reached his hand down, pushing his towel, which he was surprised was somehow still around his hips and wrapped his hand around his dick.

Richie pulled off, licking his saliva from Eddie dick. Eddie cried out at the lost of contact. He had been so close to cumming. He looked down at Richie, his face slack. 

“Eddie. I need to know exactly how far you want to go tonight.” Richie said sitting forward and pressing kisses into Eddie’s chest.  
Eddie looked down at Richie with a desperate expression. He didn’t think he could handle saying what he wanted out loud.

“Eddie, you need to use your words.” Richie hummed looking up as he bit down lightly on Eddie nipple.

Eddie tried to plead harder with his eye, breath hitching.

“p-please…. Richie…” He moaned. Hoping Richie would somehow understand what he was trying to ask for. Richie just kept making soft noised as he worked his way up Eddie’s body, nipping on his collarbone now. Eddie groaned in frustration. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s shoulder and pressed his lip into Richie’s ear.

“Richie…Please… Fuck me…”

Richie stopped moving. Eddie thought that maybe he had gone too far, he was thinking of ways to back peddle on what he said when he felt Richie’s arms snake under his knees and around his back. Eddie cried out in surprise when he was lifted up from his bed, bridal style. He gripped tight onto Richie back as he was carried towards the door.

“Richie?” Eddie asked staring at the side of Richie’s face. Richie just kept looking forward, using his foot to pull Eddie bedroom door open.

“Richie!”

Now that they were in the light of the hallway Eddie could see that Richie’s cheeks were bright red and his eyes were dilated. He kicked open the door to his room and then kicked it shut behind him.

“We need stuff in here.” he finally explained in a low voice. Eddie blushed when he realized what he was talking about, dropping his gaze to look at Richie’s chest.

Richie gently placed Eddie down on the bed and went over to his side table.

“And you couldn’t have just brought it to my room?” Eddie questioned blushing as Richie reached into the drawer and pulled out a little bottle and a condom.

“Then I would have had to leave you,” Richie said simply like it had been obvious. he stopped a little away from the bed, looking down at Eddie.

“Are you still su..”

“Would you shut up already. Yes. I’m sure.” Eddie cut him off, nodding up at him.

“consent is key, Eddie bear.” Richie laughed and took a step closer to the bed. “Um, this will probably be easiest for you if you are on your hand and um knees,” Richie Explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, okay.” Eddie sat up on his knees and went to turn around. Richie lean down before he could and kissed him hard on the lips.

Richie smiled at Eddie when the broke apart. Eddie took a deep breath before smiling back and turned the rest of the way. He placed his hand on the bed and took another deep breath before raising his ass to face Richie.

“Is this okay?” he asked looking back over his shoulder at Richie.

Richie stared open-mouthed at Eddie. This had to be illegal. No one should be allowed to be this…

“Perfect,” Richie whispered. Eddie blushed and turned back to face the wall. He jumped slightly when he felt the bed shift under Richie’s weight.

He shivered when he felt Richie’s hands run along his spine. The hands stopped at Eddie’s ass. He gasped when something warm pressed against his hole. It hadn’t been cold like he had expected lube to be, it also didn’t feel like the finger he had been expecting.

“Richie!” Eddie exclaimed when he looked over his shoulder and saw what Richie was doing.

He was using his tongue… Richie was using his tongue…

Eddie’s moaned and dropped his head when Richie pushed his tongue in deeper. He thrashed around at the new sensation. Richie held him as still as he could with his hands which he grabbing hard into Eddie ass.

Just as Eddie had gotten used to the feeling of Richie’s tongue inside of him, Richie threw him off by slowly adding a finger. Eddie whine, wiggling his ass back towards Richie.

Richie kept a slow pace. Trying not to overstimulate Eddie. As excited as Richie was to get to the good part he wanted to make sure Eddie enjoyed it, and by the way Eddie was moaning and pushing back on his finger, Richie assumed he was.

Richie pressed kisses into Eddie lower back as he gently worked Eddie open. Eddie appreciated the time Richie gave him to adjust to each new finger Richie would add, but as soon as he had adjusted the slow pace was torture. And Richie refused to go any faster, even when Eddie begged him to or tried to push himself back.

Eddie had no clue how long Richie had been going for. His head was resting on the bed between his hands, his mouth was open, as moans wantonly escaped from his lips every time Richie would crook his fingers a certain way.

After what seemed like hours, Richie finally pulled his fingers out of Eddie and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“How you doin’ Ed’s, “he asked as he rolled the condom on. Eddie unable to form words just made needy sounds, which were muffled by the bed and lightly bucked his hips back trying to find some kind of friction.

His hips stopped when he felt Richie bump against his entrance. Richie slowly pushed forward, watching carefully to make sure Eddie was okay the whole time.

Eddie’s arms had given out sometime during Richie’s finger torture. They were thrown out in front of him, hands desperately grasping at the sheet. Eddie made high pitched little whines into the bed.

After what felt like literal hours to Eddie, he felt Richie’s stomach bump into his ass. Richie didn’t move, as much as he wanted to. He stayed still and waited for some kind of sign from Eddie.

Richie placed his hand on Eddie shoulder blades. 

Eddie whined, arched his back and tried to push into Richie.

Richie slowly pulled himself most of the way out of Eddie. Eddie tried to push back against him, feeling empty. Richie held him still by his waist and pushed back into him at the same slow torturous speed. Eddie raised his head from the bed.

“Fuck, Richie, Harder.” He cried out.

Richie’s fingers dug into Eddie’s hips. He pulled out slow again but this time slammed back into him. Eddie screamed at the force and his face fell back to the bed as Richie started to speed up.

Eddie was so hard that it hurt. As little as he could feel his arms at the moment, he needed to try and get some kind of relief on his aching dick. He tried to reach his hand under him. but Richie grabbed it before it found its goal.

“Please, Richie,” Eddie begged, needing something.

Richie pulled himself completely out of Eddie and used his hands to turn Eddie around so that they were facing each other. Eddie looked up at him confused before Richie shoved himself back in.

Eddie’s head fell back and he reached forward to grab onto Richie’s arms.

Richie reached down between them and took Eddie dick in his hand. He leaned down and kissed all over Eddie’s face as he came.

Richie came shortly after, holding Eddie’s face between his hands and kissing him deeply on the mouth. they stayed like that for a while, just breathing in each other’s air.

“So,” Richie said after a few minutes, his breath still coming out harshly “how was your first time.”

 

“Absolutely Amazing”


	5. Let's Talk About The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the party.

Eddie woke up completely enveloped in warmth. Without sitting up he looked around the room, the room that wasn’t his. He was momentarily confused until he looked at where the warmth was coming from. Richie was wrapped around him, their faces laying inches apart.

Eddie’s face lit up when he remembered everything that had happened the night before. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s stomach and snuggled into his chest, not really wanting to get out of bed just yet.

~~~~

Richie woke up an hour later. And the second he opened his eyes he was grinning like an idiot. He squeezed Eddie against his chest and kissed the top of his head. Richie could have stayed in bed like this all day.

~~~~

The loud banging on the front door around noon woke them both up. Richie mumbled something into Eddie’s hair about just ignoring it. And Eddie agreed.

“RICHIE, EDDIE, IM COMING IN. GET UP.” Bev called from the front door. Eddie shot up, looking down at Richie with wide eyes. Richie sat up slowly and stretched.

“what if she comes in here!” Eddie panic and listened to her moving things around in the kitchen. There was no way he could make it across the hall to his room without her seeing him.

Richie reluctantly stood from the bed and searched around the floor for a pair of pajama pants to throw on. He raised his eyebrow at Eddie when he noticed him staring.

“Enjoying the view.” Richie laughed as he tugged the pants on. Eddie muttered something and turned away blushing. Richie walked towards the bed and kissed the top of Eddie’s head. Before heading to the door to intercept Bev.

~~~~

It turned out Bev was just there to get Richie and Eddie to come out to Mikes car which was waiting for them on the street outside. Richie thanked her for stopping by and ushered her back to the front door, saying that he and Eddie would be out in a few minutes.

Once he and Eddie were dress they meet in the car and they all headed over to Bill and Stan’s place, stopping to pick up ben on the way.

Hanging out at Bill and Stan’s was kind of like a post-drunken ritual. Bill would make a shit ton of pancakes and coffee and they would spend a majority of the day lounging in the living room.

They arrived at the apartment to the smell of pancakes. Richie and Mike raced up to the front door. Stan was waiting on the other side of the door to let them in. he looked extremely grumpy to be awake.

Richie, Bev, and Stan settled on the two couches in the living room once they had gotten food, Richie was teasing Stan about something he had done the night before.

Eddie, Ben, Mike, and Bill stood around the kitchen counter and ate in there. Ben, Mike, and Bill were talking about something that Eddie wasn’t really listening to. He was staring over into the living room, watching Richie and Stan bicker. He smiled as he watched Richie laughing.

“Eddie?” Bill grabbed his attention. Eddie looked over to him, the three of them were all staring at him. he looked down at his plate and blushed.

Mike laughed. “You look just like you did yesterday.” Eddie blushed even harder when he remembered what they had been talking about yesterday. So much had happened since then.

“Speaking of yesterday, Eddie you never answered any of the questions,” Bill said smirking behind his coffee mug.

Eddie, still looking down at his food, smiled to himself.   
“Yeah, I didn’t really have an answer yesterday.” He said quietly, looking up to watch Richie again. This time Richie looked up at him and smiled back.

“Amazing.” He said turned to look back at the others. “My first time was absolutely Amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Everyone for reading, commenting, kudos and subscribing to this story. It really means a lot to me!! :-)


End file.
